1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signs and sign standards and more particularly to a combination sign standard integrally supporting thereon a rotatable sign.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the selling of residences, it is common to see "For Sale" signs prominently displayed in front of the homes. Those signs usually comprise a metal standard which can be secured into the ground and a metal sign which is detachably secured to the standard, the sign bearing the name of the realty company which is acting as a sales agent for the home. These signs are heavy and bulky and require a certain amount of time to assemble and disassemble them, including bolting the sign to the standard.
There are patents which include a combination foldable sign and support such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,453, issued to Bixby; and patents for sign holders or standards, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,335, issued to Ross. U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,817, issued to Paulson shows a sign holder which can be secured into the ground.